Smell is one of the strongest and most primal of all the human senses. Many researches shows that smell can influence human thoughts and behavior more than expected. Just like verbal, dress and physical cues, scent, may help people to convey impression and sometimes influence the way people perceive each other.
In perfumery, notes are descriptors of scents. Notes are generally separated into three classes: top notes, middle notes and base notes. The classes denote groups of scents that may be smelled with respect to the time after the perfume application. A top note scent may be a scent that is perceived immediately or within a short time after application of a perfume. A top note scent may typically consist of relatively small and light molecules. The top note may be characterized by a relatively noticeable scent. The top note may be of high volatility (e.g., evaporation coefficient of about 1 to about 14). The top note may be fast evaporating, such as within approximately seconds of dispensing. The top note may be suitable for conveying a desired initial impression to others.
The perfume industry is pushing the wealth of the scent world to practically every aspect of everyday life and successfully spreading into hospitality, retail, consumer packaged goods, beauty, healthcare, real estate food and accommodation.
Emerging scent applications, such as digitally transmitting and receiving scent, are becoming more affordable and therefore more available in the consumer marketplace. For example delivering a specific scent for enhancing videogame experience. Artificial recreation of a smell by synthesizing chemical molecules is one enabling technology of these scents on demand applications.